The general objective of this research project is to investigate computerized techniques for enhancing access to biomedical information. The basic mechanism being studied is a computer interface that acts as an adi to the information seeker by helping the seeker find, connect to, and search existing heterogeneous systems and data bases. The computer interface permits easy access, even by computer-inexperienced end users, by providing a common language in which a user with special instruction from the computer can make his requests to the different systems and data bases. Because the user sees only a single, common system, this approach can be described as that of a translating-computer-interface/virtual system. The specific goals of the second year of this three-year project are: (1) the tesing and evaluation of an improved experimental interface system with end users; (2) a comparative evaluation of strategy formulation by end users and expert searchers; and (3) analysis leading to the design of further enhancements to interface techniques, especially for searching data bases in health-related areas.